1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise information display system, an exercise information display method, and a computer-readable storage medium having an exercise information display program stored thereon. Specifically, the present invention relates to an exercise information display system, an exercise information display method, and a computer-readable storage medium having an exercise information display program stored thereon by which a user can accurately and easily grasp his or her posture and the like when exercising.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, because of rising health consciousness, more and more people are performing daily exercises, such as running, walking, and cycling, to maintain their wellness or improve their health condition. These people are highly conscious of and interested in measuring and recording their own health condition and exercise condition by using numerical values or data. Currently, various technologies and products for fulfilling these demands have been developed, in which a health condition and an exercise status can be grasped by, for example, a footstep, a movement distance, a heart rate, a calorie consumption amount, and the like being measured and recorded.
For example, a technology is known in which position data obtained by a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver and various data regarding biological information and an exercise status such as a heart rate and a movement speed are associated with each other and displayed on a display, as described in Japanese Patent Application (Kohyo) Publication No. 2008-524589.
Also, a technology is known in which various data indicating biological information and an exercise status obtained at an arbitrary point on an exercise route by a GPS receiver are displayed by characters patterned in advance and superimposed on a map displayed on a display, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2009-039157.
In the people continuing daily exercises with the aim of maintaining their wellness or improving their health condition, the number of people are increasing who conduct harder training with the aim of participating in a competition such as a marathon race. In those with the aim of participating in competitions, there is a growing demand for achieving a successful record in a competition by grasping and analyzing their own exercise status from a more technical and scientific point of view and reflecting the analysis results to their daily training.
The exercise status display methods of the above-described technologies have a feature for this demand, in which various data of a heart rate and a movement speed are displayed as a gage, scale, characters, or the like on a display in association with an exercise route, and thereby biological information and an exercise status can be easily grasped.
However, in the methods of the above-described technologies, information regarding an exercise posture, such as the actual tilt of a body, the swing of an arm, and the length of stride during running is not provided. Accordingly, there is a problem in that biological information and various data obtained during an exercise are not sufficiently reflected to daily training.